


Deana Winchester and the Holy Virgin of the Lord

by Matrya



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Genderbending, Sexuality Changes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 02:23:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/604765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matrya/pseuds/Matrya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deana might need to go hetero for her angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deana Winchester and the Holy Virgin of the Lord

Deana likes the way Cas says her name. It’s a total chick thing and she can kind of admit that she’s whipped, but the way he says her name is the way her mother always said her name, all three syllables and that girly long A in the middle.

Dad only ever called her Dee and Sammy calls her Deana with one long, sharp E sound and the A at the end turns into a drawn out hesitation. Deenuh.

Cas calls her Dee-ann-ah and when he says it he’s usually exasperated and tired and annoyed but it always reverent and reaches her like a prayer.

She doesn’t pray but when a fucking Angel of the Lord says your name like it is something Holy and good and perfect, well, that does things to a girl.

Sammy rolls his eyes almost every time they’re all in the same room and so one Thursday (because even disappeared, God sends signs) when they all are and Deana can feel heat in places that should remain unstirred by Holy Virgins of the Lord, Sammy is basically in a constant loop of eye-rolling and looking uncomfortable.

Deana knows it’s probably because she’s outright eye-fucking Cas and she’ll be damned if he isn’t giving as good as he gets and saying her name more than is necessary and every time - every fucking time - watching for her probably-entirely-obvious reaction.

Then suddenly he’s all “I need to leave” and the irritating flap of feathers.

“Thank God,” Sam exclaims loud enough that people probably hear three rooms down. “You were one more recitation of your name from giving him a lap-dance.”

“Shut up, Sammy,” she snaps all denial and frustration because a) it’s true and b) she’s supposed to be strictly into chicks.

He curls one end of his lips and wrinkles one side of his nose. “Either jump him or just have your straight panic and run out to find some girl.”

“Bitch,” she mutters, hightailing it to the bathroom which holds the shower which is the secret to working out fucking Angel-induced frustration now, apparently.

“Jerk,” Sammy snaps back but it doesn’t have much bite and after a moment, he adds, “We share that shower!”

So she laughs because she can and it seems like all there is left to do, outside of maybe going hetero for her Angel.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Memo:** I don't check comments or kudos, but feel free to yell at me on [tumblr](http://matrya.tumblr.com) or [check out](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Matrya) my other writing!


End file.
